Dangerous Memories
by RaiKimLover
Summary: OH MY GOSH! Sequel to Arranged Love?. Set a year after RAIKIM's wedding, and things are not going so hot. Especially when someone not so great is causing the strain. R&R everyone. Some languages and content, and fluff, it is me. Polish your pitchforks.
1. The Story Thus Far

I'm back

I'm back! I know, its amazing Recently, my friend (and fellow Imaginer) read Arranged Love, my most successful story to date. And after reading it, she told me to write a sequel. People have asked for it before, so I hope that this turns out as great or greater than the first!

Kimiko's POV

So much time has passed. It's been one year since I've married Raimundo. The self-proclaimed love of my life. My fairy tale romance. The classic story of my life that you tell your children. Like most romances, it didn't start out that way.

To be short, bad things happened to me. I got too deep into a relationship with someone who could never love me. In moments of defiance against this man whose cons seriously outnumbered the pros, I tried to leave him. Notice the word tried. Whatever went on inside his egotistical, seriously fucked up mind, ended up seriously scarring me for a long while afterward. In an attempt to not scar anyone else as well, the condensed version is that this lunatic, we'll call him Greg, went berserk, and raped me. Sadly, this happens more and more everyday. After a while, the scars still hadn't healed. Emotions became something that I kept to myself and didn't want from other people. The few people allowed into my life consisted of my Father, and my best friend Keiko.

Of course, all that changed when my Dad arranged a marriage for me. To some unknown guy in Brazil. At first I thought my Dad was only seeing money signs. But, as the circle of life goes on, and knowing that my father wasn't getting any older, I agreed to the marriage. At first, I was a complete brat to this unknown guy. Wouldn't you? Someone you've never met, is marrying you...at the end of the week. Which is crazy talk. I couldn't believe it. I ended up immediately falling for this man, Raimundo. Truth be told though, I was so scared that I would be hurt again, and I made it hard for Raimundo to get close to me. Eventually though, with tender love and care, and the slow, small baby steps that our relationship took, we really did end up falling in love. As the date of the wedding came, everything fell into place for me. I began smiling more and more, and laughing too. If you had asked me a month before if I regularly laughed or smiled, the answer you would get would be a big fat No!

But wait, it gets better. This is where the drama begins. Greg got out of jail. As any successful businessman would, he had connections, and was able to get out. And when did he get out you ask? On my wedding day. Trying to repeat, or maybe finish what he started, he tried to rape me. Lets just say that Raimundo more or less beat the shit out of the mother-fucking bastard. Needless to say, I had barely came out of my shell of a life, and for this to happen, I was put right back into an untrustworthy state. Keiko had tried to comfort me, but in the end, Raimundo had clinched it for me. As fluffy as it sounds, his love really did save me. His love was food for my dying soul.

And of course we were married; I only love the guy more than life itself. I'm going to totally babble, but Raimundo is everything I could ever want. It makes me think that there really is a God. Someone was looking at me, at my shit-tastic life, and wanted to fix it. And boy, did they. Raimundo is my best friend. My soul mate, and the only person for me. The person who completes me so perfectly. He can make anything better for me, turn any wrong thing into a right, and if we ever fight, I somehow always end up in his arms. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man. Let me tell you something, forever had never sounded better than it does now.

Alright fans. Sorry for the language. But how else do you describe scum of the Earth? Let me just say something: POLISH YOUR PITCHFORKS! Because it is about to get juicy, and you are going to want to kill someone, that I promise you. This was just a recap, it's been about a year hasn't it? The real story starts next chapter. And I really will try to keep explicit content down.

The extremely excited author, who feels like she just started a new series:

RaiKimLover


	2. Problems

One footnote before we start - Most of this story takes place at Raimundo and Kimiko's estate they bought shortly after their wedding. Kimiko - 21 years old ; Rai - 22 years old. And for the contents in this, lets just remember that we need to be mature about the S word.

Dangerous Memories

Chapter One:

Problems

Kimiko's POV

"Shit!" I screamed with disgust from the bathroom. Dejectedly I threw another wasted pregnancy test on the ground. Piled around the garbage was countless other tests, ranging in brands. I was officially pissed off. Raimundo and I had been trying for months to get me pregnant, but it was just not happening. I must have spent a hundred dollars on tests, and for me to fail each of them every time, it made me feel pretty useless.

Leaving the bathroom, I went to the Master Bedroom. I plopped on the bed, trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. Surely after all the trouble it had taken for me to finally get married, I would be able to conceive, wouldn't I?

The door to the right of me opened, and Raimundo appeared in the doorway. Sitting down beside be, he took my hand. "How did go?" He asked.

I shook me head. "Still a no go." I said simply.

Raimundo only smiled, and rubbed my hand comfortingly.

I sprang off the bed, for some reason angry. "Aren't you mad or something!?" I yelled out him. "I've been trying to get pregnant for months, and all you can do is smile?"

Raimundo got up and took both my hands, looking me in the eyes. "Why would I be mad? Because your having a problem? Kim, it doesn't matter to me. I know that we'll be able to have a baby, because I believe in you. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and more than anything you deserve this."

I showed a smile. Raimundo always knew just what to say. I really loved him. "Your right." I admitted.

"Are you sure your not pregnant," Raimundo said with a laugh, "because someone is acting a little moody."

I gave a smirk. A knock came at the door before I could say anything. Raimundo went over and opened the door. A butler was at the door. I watched as the conversed for a few seconds. Raimundo gave me a smile and walked out the door. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Keiko. I needed some girl talk.

Raimundo's POV

"So what's the problem?" I asked the butler.

"I'm very sorry about this, sir. It appears someone has ruined your mailbox." Reaching the stairs, the butler grabbed a bouquet of roses. The only problem with the roses were that they were dead. Crinkled, brown, and withering.

"What's going on?" I muttered under my breath.

Handing the wilted flowers to the butler, I walked outside and down the driveway to the mailbox. It was completely trashed, flattened, and broken. The red flag had been broke into pieces, and their was graffiti covering the scrapped metal. I looked up, nearly feeling eyes looking at me. I turned quickly around, facing the road, just in time to see a black truck disappear down the road.

Turning again, I went back inside. The butler was standing in the parlor, the roses still in his hand.

"Throw out those flowers," I said, unknown anger rising my voice. As the butler turned, something caught my eye. "Wait," I yelled after him. Taking the roses from him, I put my hand into the bouquet and pulled out a card. It was typed, which was a good way to keep your identity a secret. In flourished print, the card was simple:

Flowers don't last forever;

And neither will you.

It all begins now;

But the final act will be to die for.

It wasn't signed. By far the creepiest thing I had ever read. It was a threat. A deadly one under any observation.

Ripping it up, I shoved it into the bouquet. "Burn it, all of it. Don't let Kimiko think something is wrong. Replace the mailbox and do it quickly. I don't want Kimiko to know anything." I walked up the stairs, unsure of what was happening. Some insane stalker? A practical joke? If it was a joke, whoever had done it would be sorry. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to tell Kimiko. She was already under enough stress with her whole non-pregnant issue. Better to keep it to myself.

Kimiko's POV

I turned away from the window. Something was wrong. I had watched from my window as Raimundo had made his way down to the mailbox. Or rather, what was left of the mailbox. I didn't want to bring anything up.

"Kimiko! Kimiko!!" Keiko's voice came through the receiver.

"Huh? What? Yes!?" I said quickly into the phone.

"What's going on? It seemed like you totally zoned out.

"Sorry," I said, "Go on." As Keiko resumed talking, I inwardly sighed. I'm sure everything was alright. It had to be.

Raimundo's POV

Walking into our room, I saw Kimiko talking on the phone. That would keep her occupied for a while. She gave me a smile which I returned. I had a knot in my stomach, the kind you get when you feel like something is about to go wrong. Some ominous feeling.

I heard Kim's phone snap shut. Turning to face her, I realized that she was already up. Coming into my arms, she gave me a sultry smile. Did I mention that I love this girl? As our lips met, all the worries I had melted away. The nagging voice in the back of my head was silenced. I just hoped it would stay that way.

?? POV

It begins. I've waited for this chance, and now the time has come. You may have missed the first mark of my arrival. But you won't be missing out on the show next time.

Ohh. How ominous. Thanks for the black truck idea Ericka. First chapter. Completed. Cue cool theme music. How'd you like it. I already have a page of ideas. And hopefully I'll make the best of them.

RaiKimLover


	3. The Mortuaries

Damn

Damn! Forgot the disclaimer! Disclaimer: No ownership of Kim and Rai! Although this work is all me. Oh, and I in no way own IMac or Apple. Don't worry, you'll see. Thanks a lot reviewer!

Chapter 2 of Dangerous Memories

-The Mortuaries-

Kimiko's POV

Straightening up in my bed, I glanced at the clock on the small counter next to my bed. The LED lights clearly showed in red, letting me know the time was 7:03. Turning my head, I looked over at Raimundo, who was still sleeping silently next to me, his breathing slow, and almost melodic. I gave a small smile. Tentatively I reached my hand over and brushed a few brunette locks out of his face. Getting out of bed, I quietly walked out of the room.

Making my way downstairs to the kitchen, I sat down at the wide counter used to prepare food. I talked with the cook while she worked. She was making perfectly golden scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Feeling restless, I moved towards the stove, and began making coffee. Once all the food was prepared, I slowly walked up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. Setting the tray down on Raimundo's side of the bed, I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. I started to pull away, but before I could, his hand reached up and pulled my mouth back down to his. It was obvious now that he was up. In an intimate gesture, I ruffled Raimundo's hair as he straightened himself up in the bed.

"Good morning," He said with a mumble. Did I mention Raimundo's not a morning person? 'Cause he's not.

"Morning," I said cheerfully, as I looked out the window which was already casting in light beams. I turned back to Raimundo, about to give him his coffee. Looking at him, I caught him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I watched as he brought his hand up to my face and gently put his hand on my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as I gave him a smile, feeling like I loved him more each and every second.

"Mhh-hmm." I said with a nod, pulling his hand from my face and placing it in my own.

"I feel like I should be the one bringing you breakfast in bed," Raimundo said with a grin.

I gave a laugh. "Like you would ever be able to wake up early." I handed him his coffee, and watched as he quickly drank it down. Some things would never change.

Patting the spot next to him on the bed, I gave a bemused smirk and walked around to my side of the bed. Raimundo lifted the tray and put it between us. It was a good thing I brought two forks.

Raimundo gave me another kiss, on the forehead like the one I had given him earlier, which was something like a morning ritual.

Pleased, I forked some eggs and sausage into my mouth, enjoying the hand of cards life had dealt me.

As usual I felt extremely lucky, and so glad to have Raimundo by my side. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and gave a sigh of contentment.

"I'm going to enjoy growing old with you," I said, out of the blue. I was sure Raimundo was used to me saying random things anyways, so it was okay.

Raimundo put my hand in his, and gave it a kiss. "Me too," he agreed. "Me too."

Raimundo's POV - Afternoon

Kimiko had been gone for an hour. Out on a lunch date with her best friend Keiko, who had moved into the area shortly after getting married. I knew it would be a while before Kimiko came home. If I know her at all, and I know her well, her and Keiko will get so into shopping, that it could be hours before I saw her again. Not that I minded. Kim deserved every good thing that life gave her. So if she wanted to go shopping all day, I wouldn't stop her. I just hope she would go easy on the graphic novels this time. We didn't have much room left in the bookcase .

Stopping in the parlor to grab the cordless phone, I made reservations at a restaurant a few days in advance, because I knew that Kimiko would come home with some fancy dress that she would have nowhere to wear it to.

Stepping into my work room, directly across from the parlor, I got started with today's work. I checked emails on my IMac from clients around the globe. There was one from Kim's father, asking how everything was, the usual and such. Making a mental reminder to reply to it later, I continued with my work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something pass the window. Glancing up, I accounted it to nothing. I continued to skim more emails, mostly all concerning the family business. Like Kimiko's father, my family also specialized in electronics. But instead of video games, and virtual reality, we were more focused on cellphones, computers, and devices specially fitted for a specific person.

Not that I didn't like the occasional video game. I liked playing shooting games, but more than that I liked racing games. Of course, I always lose when playing Kim's dad. The thought made me smirk. Checking to make sure my company was running still seamlessly smooth, I was happy to see that it was, and even better, that our stocks were up. I would have to call my parent's about that later. Hearing the doorbell ring, a nice little melody that Kim had picked out, I quickly put my computer on standby.

To no one in particular, I yelled "I got it," so neither the butler or cook would have to bother coming to the door.

Opening the door, already poised to greet the person at the door, my eyes were immediately drawn to the porch steps. A small fire was burning on the wood of the porch, already too big for me to stomp out with my foot. Running into the kitchen and nearly knocking over the cook, I grabbed the fire extinguisher, and ran back to the front of the house. Hurriedly, I sprayed the white substance over the fire, quickly putting it out. Crouching down, I carefully sorted through the debris. I could already see the burn marks on the white wood of the porch.

Hopefully, by time Kimiko got home, it would be too dark to see it. Examining the pile of newspaper which had been the base for the fire, I tried to make out what the pages had said. Skimming over bits and pieces, I felt -with no better word to describe it– repulsed. It was the Mortuaries section of the paper. The part that tell about people in the area that have recently died. Skimming some more, I learned about a woman dying of old age, a middle aged man in a car accident, and a teenager dying of drug overdose. Just fricking perfect.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to force myself to calm down. After disposing of the mess, I walked over to our security system. Inputting the code, I turned the system on. Just to be safe, I assured myself. That was all it was, right?

Kimiko's POV

It was late when I got home. But not so late that it was dark out. I had been out for the greater part of the day with Keiko. We went clothes shopping, a personal weakness of both of us, and I had eventually pulled her into the local bookstore, after repeated promises of a Large Mocha Cappuccino. I was grateful that I had managed to get home before dark, because during my outing I had constant feelings of being watched.

I wondered if I should tell Raimundo about it. I made my decision shortly after seeing the front porch. There was a good sized burn mark deep in the wood, and I knew that Raimundo didn't just randomly going around playing with fire. Stepping inside the house, I set my bags on the floor, and called out Raimundo's name. He came out of his work room, and I knew that he had probably been working hard all day.

"I'm home," I said with a laugh as Raimundo gave me a hug, picking me up and giving me a quick spin.

"Mhh-hmm." He nodded as he gave me a kiss. "How'd you make out today?"

I gave a coy smile. "Had some fun with my credit card, and single handedly bought out the bookstore." I produced another laugh, which brought a smile to Raimundo's face.

"Did you now? Well, I guess your going to have to go out to dinner with me on Thursday night. To compensate me for the damages."

I felt my face light up. "Really? Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," he replied, taking my hand.

I debated whether now would be a good time to ask about the porch or not, and remembering that I could always ask Rai anything, I knew it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Rai, what happened to the porch?" I asked slowly, choosing my words.

"Oh, just some, uh, kids fooling around," he replied, appearing to brush it off.

"Bzzt!" I made a sound effect. "Wrong Answer. Try again. I know you too well for you to lie."

He sighed, and gave my hand a squeeze. "Your right. I don't know who it was, but someone rang the doorbell, and the next thing I know, there is a fire burning on the porch. It was burning a newspaper section of the Mortuaries."

"Really?" I asked, kinda shocked. "I wonder who would pull a sick stunt like that. It's weird that this would happen, considering I've felt like I've been being watched all day."

"As long as your okay," Raimundo said with clear relief. "Wait. That reminds me of earlier." He simply said. "Before the doorbell rang, I thought I saw someone pass by the window in my work room. I hadn't thought of it until you mentioned it just now."

Unsure of what to say, I stayed silent. Raimundo wrapped his arms around me, in a gesture that felt like he was protecting me from some unseen force. What was going on around here?

Stretches Alright. Yes. Done. Thanks for your extra great reviews guys! As you can see, even Rai's starting to get worried. The Mortuaries part was pretty sick minded huh? I'm surprised I can keep thinking of all this stuff. What does that say about my mind? Or maybe I'm just creative? Keep all thoughts to yourself on this alright. Next chapter should be up soon, although the title is still in works.

RaiKimLover!


	4. Personas in Poetry

Thanks reviewers! Lots of l-o-v-e to you guys! OMG, everyone stop guessing. You find out who, when you find out who!

Dangerous Memories

Chapter Three

-Personas in Poetry-

Kimiko's POV

I had been sitting comfortably in my cushioned chair all morning. Since waking up, I hadn't left my bedroom. Glancing at the empty bed, I recalled Raimundo saying late last night that he had to leave early for a business meeting. For once he had been awake without my help. Which was fine with me. I had a stack of manga (i.e. graphic novels) from yesterdays excursion waiting for me. It would be late morning before I finally finished. I was going to get hungry soon, and with it being the maid and butler's day off, I would have to get up and do it myself...Damn.

Finishing the chapter in my manga, I got dressed in day clothes, nothing too fancy, just some skinny jeans, and two shirts layered on each other. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. Once inside the good-sized room, I noticed a piece of paper on the fridge, some distance away. Probably the groceries list or something of the kind. I filled a pot with water, not yet ready to turn on the stove. Opening the fridge door, still paying no mind to the paper, I piled some food items into my arms. Eggs, milk, cheese, and the like. Putting the items on the counter behind me, I went to shut the refrigerator door. Once I did, out of curiosity, I looked at the 'list'. But this was no groceries list. More like a poem...

A poisoned apple

To kill the 'Fairest of them All' by far

Is what you're eating really safe, my love

Or have you taken a bite of the apple?

-Tivt

I felt the paper fall from my hands, almost like time had slowed, as I pictured the paper swaying from side to side until it reached the floor. A knot formed in my stomach, and for the first time in a long time I felt my body paralyzed in fear. Not a good feeling. I instantly stilled. Listening for some noise in the house, that would give away anything at all. I listened, and nothing. One of the incidents that is known as 'The silence is deafening.' And it was. It was like the silence was pulsating through ever corner of the house, loud beats of noise, when really there was nothing there.

I debating running to the front door. I thought I could make it. Cursing myself, I remembered I had left my cell phone, and car keys upstairs. I decided it was better being outside then in the house, and ran for the door. Reaching it felt like it took hours, and as I put my hand on the door handle, I froze. Another poem.

The outside world is a dangerous place.

There is a lot of people, perverts and weirdos.

But before you open the door into this decaying world, ask yourself this:

What if I am behind this door?

-Tivt

Holy Fuck! My door didn't have a spy-glass like the ones on hotel room doors. I slowly backed away from the door, fear inching into each muscle, coiling around my body. Turning, I looked over to the back door that led out to the patio. I could just make out another piece of paper taped to the sliding glass. I was not headed that way. I could only imagine what was being said about the pool. I made my way up the stairs, pausing at the top, looking for some clue that could tell me the whereabouts of whoever was leaving these notes. As I looked to the left, I saw another sheet of paper. Grabbing it without thinking, I started reading.

What if you were to fall from these stairs.

Like a strike at your pride, to knock you down a few pegs

Did it hurt as you fell from heaven?

As you crack your pretty little neck against the ground

Try not to stumble, for your blood would stain the carpet

Don't Fall.

-Tivt

Each poem creepier then the last. My nerves were admittedly in hysteria at this point. A thousand different thoughts swam into my mind. And then a thought that I was better off not having. The note was not here on the top banister when I had came down earlier. Which meant that this had been placed here after I went into the kitchen. The fear was strangling me now, weighting me down. And then I remembered my cell phone. Walking slowly, cautiously into my room, I went over to my desk, where I had placed the cell phone last night. Where I had seen it this morning before leaving my room. It was gone. But it couldn't really be gone.

­

I felt like this was some bad dream, that I would surely wake from at any moment. Knocking my manga onto the floor, I placed my hands on the desk, moving them all over the surface, as if the phone was invisible or something. But it wasn't there. Frantically, I checked every inch of the room. It was nowhere. In a moment of smarts, I remembered the land line. Picking up the portable phone, I pushed the ON button. There was no dial tone. I pushed it again, and again. I checked the phone cord that connected to the wall. It had been cut.

I closed my eyes. Willing myself to wake up from this nightmare. Nothing happened. I threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered with a satisfying crunch. I then realized that if something was going to happen, I wanted to have some way of attack. Rushing to my walk in closet, I went deep into the back, and grabbed by kendo sword. A wooden training sword that I had bought a F.Y.E. a year back, but wouldn't throw out when Raimundo asked. I was glad that I hadn't. Looking around my closet for other useful items, I spotted another note. An internal struggle took place inside my head. I was mentally listing the pros and cons of reading that list. The saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' wove its way into my head, but in the end, I knew I was going to read it.

What a lovely room

With a lovely girl to match

I think you should try on that red dress.

On some it may look bad, but I'm sure you have the body for it

Something tells me that you look amazing in red

But no one said that I'm only referring to clothes.

-Tivt

More fear. The knot in my stomach was only getting larger. I was breathing in pants. I felt tired, but it couldn't be past 12:00 in the afternoon, could it? Holding up my kendo sword in a fashion I had seen portrayed in numerous animes I had watched, I looked from the left to the right of my closet. This was the one time I regretted and hated having a huge closet. Not being able to stand it any longer, I ran, and made a jump onto my bed, pulling the covers over me. Curling into a protective ball, my sword protectively against my chest, I cried. Deep sobs escaped from my chest. I felt weakness surround me, tightly holding onto me. I stayed like that for hours, slipping into uneven sleep. I had been like that for who knows how long, and I was crying again. This time out of fear that I would die, that whoever was in my house was going to kill me like in some B rated horror movie. But then I heard something. The best noise I had ever heard, at least today. A car pulling into the driveway. It was Raimundo, I knew it, I could sense it.

Throwing off the covers, tears still falling down my eyes like pouring rain, I ran down the stairs, (and was careful not to trip!) I couldn't stop crying. I was still afraid, and as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened, with Raimundo standing in the ­ doorway.

I threw myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around him, crying onto his shirt. I remember hearing the bags he had in his arms fall to the ground as he put his arms around me.

"Kim," He asked the emotion thick in his voice, filled with care. "What's wrong?"

­

I could only continue crying. Like some damsel in distress.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright now. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you." Raimundo said comfortingly.

It took me a while to calm down, and when I tried to talk, it came out in sequences. "I..found...notes...fridge, stairs, door, and in my closet...phone lines cut off...my cell phone...gone..." I broke into tears again. Raimundo tighten his arms around me like he always did when I was afraid.

Finally, I took his arm, holding him at arm's length as I walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the note off the floor, I proceeded to grab them as I made my way through the house. The ones off the sliding glass door, one on Raimundo's work room door, on the mirror in the bathroom, and the one in my closet. Shoving them into his hands, I sat down at my desk. Through blurry eyes, I saw my cell phone, exactly where I left it this morning. Where I knew I had put it when I tried to find it. Turning, I grabbed Raimundo's hand again. Just for comfort.

I watched as Raimundo's face changed emotions. Anger was the prime one, and disgust a close second. I managed to tell him what had happened. Raimundo shook his head, and in an act that scared me, he punched his fist into the wall.

Then, he took me in his arms. Kissing me on the forehead, he repeated over and over that everything was going to be okay. But this time I had a different thought. I couldn't believe him. The thing that I wondered most about was what if everything didn't turn out okay?

-

--

Thanks for the fist in the wall idea Mash! I needed an anger idea. This chapter was a tad, oh hell, a lot of creepy. I mean, I'm writing this after dark, and I keep hearing noises from around my house, and even I was jumping at some points. Caution: Do not read this at night. I hope I don't have bad dreams tonight. That would ruin my 'No Nightmares' streak...

-RKL!


	5. Rats Play While the Cat is Gone

Sorry this took a little bit. You all forgive me right? Good. Anywho, I heard that some of you were getting scared. I mean who wouldn't? And also who is Tivt? One little hint, err, wait, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Four of Dangerous Memories

- Rats Play While the Cat is Gone -

Raimundo's POV

It was the night of the dinner I had reserved two days ago for Kimiko and I. As I had predicted, Kimiko had come back after her shopping expenditure with an evening dress, a black one, with a ruffle of lace at the bottom, and white and red cherry blossoms decorating the dress. This wasn't the kind of dress you wore to a barbecue or the Diner. We were going to a restaurant famous for it's steak's and it's margarita's, called Khemia. Of course, we wouldn't get to taste that food if Kimiko took any longer getting ready. It was a cliché that women always took long to get ready, but Kimiko really knew how to make the truth come out. I prided myself on the fact that I had purposely made the reservation an hour later from what I had told Kimiko. Bored, I flipped open one of the manga sitting on the desk. It figures that where I flipped to, there's a couple making out. So typical. Shutting the book, I looked up to see Kimiko, a look of amusement on her face. She had already put on her formal attire.

I watched as she gave me a seductive smile. "Enjoying the view?" She asked, more amusement clear on her features.

I gave her a smirk in return. "Don't I always?"

She tilted her head, giving a smile. Coming over, she sat on my lap, planting a kiss square on my forehead. "I'm ready now," Kimiko said with a grin.

Picking her up, bridal style, I gently set her on the floor. "About time, don't cha think? I thought we were going to be late."

Kimiko gave a small laugh, a nice tinkling sound. I was glad she was able to do that, after all that had happened lately. I knew that topic would come up tonight, so I didn't bother bringing it up.

I must have looked stricken, or something, because Kimiko noticed. "Rai, what's wrong?"

I immediately shook my head. "Nothing, love," I said, taking her hand affectionately in mine. "Let's go." Descending the stairs, we walked out to the car. A nice black convertible, which had been chosen by both of us. Opening the car door for Kimiko, I waited until she got in. Shutting it behind her, I walked to my side, getting into the car. Why did I have that knot in my stomach again?

--

Kimiko's POV - Restaurant Khemia

Sitting down at a circle table, covered in what appeared to be expensive lace, the lighting provided from small overhead lights, and elegant candles placed in the middle of each table.

At first, we talked, normal conversations, things we didn't know about each other, stories we hadn't told. The intimacy was there, but I could feel the shroud of ominously floating around us like a thick curtain of darkness. We both wanted to bring it up, I knew, but I doubted either of us wanted to ruin our evening. I needed to ask.

"Raimundo, you know we need to talk about this," I said, my voice solemn.

He sighed. "I know." Reaching across the table, he took my hand in his. "Where should we start?"

I shook my head. I was at a loss as well. "I'm almost afraid to say what I'm thinking."

Raimundo's face froze. Like he already knew what I was going to say. It wouldn't surprise me if he did know what had entered my thoughts.

"I..." Beginning to say what was on my mind, Raimundo held up a hand to stop me.

He looked right into my eyes. His deep green eyes stared deeply into my blue ones. "You think it's Greg." It was said so bluntly.

I tried to hold my gaze steady. Raimundo said it, not because he knew it would hurt me, but because he knew that's what I was thinking too. All I could do was nod. He was right.

"I feel like I should call the Police Department in Tokyo." Raimundo said, a thought coming from nowhere.

I thought it over for a moment. That was all I needed. "I think you should."

Raimundo nodded. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the Operator, connecting all the way to Tokyo. That was what I thought at least, until I learned later that he had already had the number saved on his phone. He was always good at foreseeing events.

I waited, and watched.

Raimundo talked into the phone. Asking about Greg, and when I was just about ready to shout at him to hurry up, he hung up the phone, with the biggest smile on his face, coming in second only to when he said 'I do' at our wedding.

"What?" I asked, dying to know what had made him so happy.

"Well, I called the Department, and they assured me he's still safely in jail.

I felt a whoosh of air release from me. So relieved, I felt so satisfied, that my past wasn't coming back to haunt me. Giving the hand that was in Raimundo's a squeeze; I felt my mouth curve upwards in a smile rivaling Raimundo's.

Seconds later, Raimundo's phone rang. Giving me a loving look, and with a quick roll of his eyes, he answered his phone.

After some moments of conversing, he hung up the phone.

"Can I be a total jerk and leave right now? I have a meeting that just came up. Apparently, we need to hire another supplier. We're not keeping up with demand."

I gave a disseminative wave. Then a smile. I knew how much he loved his work. "Go ahead." I said, as I saw a look of relief on his face.

"Are you mad?" He asked me. I shook my head at this. After all, how many times had this happened to me before, my father leaving dinner, birthdays, even my graduation from High School, because of important meetings? Giving a sultry smile, I asked him one question. "Are you going to make up for this later?"

He caught my look, coming over to me, giving me a kiss that left me breathless, and made my heart pound fast in my chest. "Definitely," he said with a grin. Grabbing his coat, and with a quick goodbye, he left.

I had lingering thoughts though. Even if he was still in jail, Greg that is, that didn't change the fact that things were still happening. Like I had a stalker. Signaling the waiter, he immediately came over to me.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked formally.

"A Bloody Mary," I said, not hinting emotions. A quick nod was all it took for him to vanish.

Later - Pedrosa Estate - Still Kimiko's POV

Raimundo still hadn't come home like he had promised. I missed him. True to point, I was bored. I had read through all my books, cleaned the bedroom, and even went through my closet. The cook and butler had left two hours ago, so I was alone. Granted, I should be afraid, but the thought that Greg was still in jail made me think I really had nothing to be afraid of. Still, I had a stalker, but I had put the security system on high alert. Just in case. I mean, you never know. Right?

Figuring Raimundo wasn't coming home soon, I glanced at the clock. 11:00 at night. Sighing, I looked out the window. I stared into darkness. The moon was bright tonight, giving an ethereal glow from the sky, making it looked tranquil outside in the night air. A back light was on, as well as light filtering from inside the house, spraying brightness onto the backyard. A shadow 

quickly passed before my eyes, but before I had time to study it, it was gone. Okay, so my heart was beating a little faster, and I felt my lips go dry. Shutting the curtains, I sat on my bed, flipping open my cell phone. Pressing the speed dial button for Raimundo's cell, I waited, as the phone tone filled my ears. Each pause between each tone made my heart drop every time. Again. And again. Then his voicemail. I listened to his soothing voice, filled with joy, as my memories took me back to when we recorded that message, a day when we were both feeling much better than I was now.

"It's Raimundo! I can't pick up the phone. But if you call Kim's phone, I bet she will. She always does." The opening began.

"Don't listen to him; he just doesn't want to pick up his phone. Rai's lazy." I heard my own voice saying after him.

A short pause filled in with us laughing.

"Why would I answer my phone, when I could be spending time with you, darling!" He continued, with a fake accent.

"It's not my fall you're so insanely, madly, totally head over heels in love with me." I then faked a sigh. "It's a gift and a curse."

"The only way to get her to be quiet is to passionately kiss her." Raimundo said with a laugh. "I have to go teach my wife how to behave, so call me back later."

That was the end of the message. This was Raimundo's personal phone. Obviously, he wouldn't want the President of a big shot company to hear that. Although, now that I had heard it, I felt much better. Shutting the phone, I got under the covers, turned on my fan, and turned off the light.

I woke up later, a small noise waking me up. The clock readout read 2:23 at night. Judging by the way Raimundo's arm wasn't around my waist, I knew he wasn't back yet. I was going to drift back into sleep, but the noise came again. The soft pattering of feet on carpet. It was pitch black, and apparently the moon wasn't shining. But then again, it wouldn't, as I reminded myself of the fact that I had closed the curtains before I went to bed. The darkness betrayed nothing. The steps continued in the darkness, and I immediately hated the large size of the room that I had found spacious before. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the noise, considering the fan that I had turned on earlier was giving its whirling hum. The noise was now loud in my ears, making it so I wished to never see a fan for the rest of my life. I heard the bathroom door open, shut again a minute later.

How to describe what I was feeling? Almost like someone was strangling me, the air caught up in my throat, the fear vise-like. As if whoever was in the room was personal to my breathing, I tried my best to appear like I was still sleeping. With a lot of effort, I steadied my breathing, trying to make it sound normal as I inhaled and exhaled. If only my heart wasn't being so fast, so 

loud, that I was sure whoever was in my room could hear.

Noises went on. Almost like whoever was there was examining the room, learning it's secrets, its creaks, and crevices. Then I heard a noise I was much better off not hearing. A creak. Not too scary for some, but for me, it was horror incarnate. The one creaky board, even with the carpet covering, could still be heard whenever I step on that spot. And where was that spot? Right at the foot of my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut, still trying to look in deep sleep. I felt the press of fabric, weight on the bed, sinking in like a crevice. I was screaming inside, delirious with some hope that somehow, I was dreaming, and in reality I was peacefully sleeping the night away.

I felt something terrible then. A touch of someone's hand, rough and calloused, cupping my cheek with their hand. Then a finger, softly touching my lips, tracing them, going so slow, ever so slowly, and just as I thought I couldn't take it any longer, I passed out.

!LATER!

"Kimiko! KIMIKO!!" A voice came from the dark. "Open you eyes!! KIM!"

I struggled, opening my eyes, and then closing them seconds later. To my relief, I was safely in Raimundo's arms. "Raimundo." I said, softly whispering his name, as my lip quivered.

"Kim! Thank God your all right. What happened? I come home, and I can't even wake you up. I was about to call an ambulance." In his eyes, I could recognize pure fear. His deep and touching concern for me.

I cried first. A regular damsel in distress. And then I told my fearful story. Bits and pieces came out, some small, but ever so important details I remembered later. Like the shadow I had seen before I went to bed. I couldn't stand it.

Raimundo's POV

All I could do was hold her tightly. Protecting her in my arms. In my head though, I felt like I could kill myself. Things continued to happen while I was gone. I couldn't protect her all the time. When I had come home to see her unmoving, I thought I had lost her. Because of my stupidity. Someone had been in our house, and I wasn't there for Kimiko. Whoever this mother fucker was, he was going to pay for this. Kimiko's body let out another shutter, and she started crying again. I gently shushed her, holding her more tightly. Everything had to be alright. It had to be.

--

?? POV

"Did they make the phone call?" I asked from the shadows.

"Yes. They did." A lackey, someone I had hired replied.

"You did as I instructed?" I asked, checking again.

"Every word." I was assured then.

"Good." I replied. Insurance, I told myself. I couldn't have this man spill out my plans. Now time to dispose of him. Drawing him near, like I had some important secret he needed to hear, I pulled out my concealed knife. Then slit his throat.

-

--

Oh, um, wow. Wherever that last bit came from, I'm going to have to bump up the FF rating. Okay, now if anyone says they weren't afraid, you are LYING! Because I'm afraid. And I really need to stop writing these chapters at night. This guy is insane. I must say, I'm proud of this mysterious character though, because everyone is getting the feeling from him that I want to convey. Someday, I'll change the names and make a real novel out of this.

The author wishes she wasn't so scared right now:

-RaiKimLover

P.S. For everyone wondering: TIVT? If you think about it, you can figure it out. It's a simple code, picked up from Nancy Drew. And if you have the answer, please PM me it, or we would ruin it for all the other readers. Oh, and the dress I was describing, that was my winter ball dress.


	6. The Symbolism of Red

Alright okay. Chapter, um, let me check... okay. Now I know. I'm writing this way too early, so hopefully this chapter makes sense. It was supposed to be the second chapter in this story, but I forgot, then remembered, then forgot and now it's going to be Chapter 5.

Chapter 5 of Dangerous Memories

-The Symbolism of Red-

Kimiko's POV

Because of previous events, Raimundo and I both jointly decided to hire bodyguards. Yes, bodyguards. It may seem a little extreme, but at this rate, with the amount of fear I kept being on the receiving end of, I might not live past thirty.

Glancing out the window of my bedroom, I looked at the pool. It seemed different today, as if it held a different tint of color. But then I shook my head. I was imagining things too much lately. It seemed as i\f every creak and every noise in this house had a story. And believe me, there is a lot of them. I've been straining my ears for every out-of-place sound, half wanting to hear the noises, and half hoping silence would be the only noise at all. For the time being, I only heard house sounds. Normal run-of-the-mill sounds. That was definitely fine with me.

It had been two days since anything happened. No creepy poems, footsteps in the house, or people touching my lips. (Well, besides Raimundo.) Raimundo was still asleep. I knew it was because he had been taking every precaution to keep me safe, and he's been up half the night worrying about me.

Giving an inward sigh, I made my way downstairs, pausing in the parlor, where I turned on our plasma screen television, and began watching the news. Weather, then some minor news reigned for the first 10 minutes. Now, the channel was focusing on a story that happened two days ago. Apparently, in an area not far away from this house, a mid-20's man had been killed. At the time, he was going by James Matthews. His throat had been slit. I flicked off the TV, not wanting to watch anymore. Whoever this James person was, I knew that I had it better off then he did. Even with all the things that were happening to me, I didn't have any of near death experiences. Yet.

Raimundo's POV

I had already checked the bodyguards I had posted on each corner of the house, aligning the perimeter. Everything seemed to be in order, and hopefully, this stalker would stop his shit long enough to let the professionals catch him. I did feel skeptical of all that was happening. The guards were a last resort, because I really did not want any of them to get hurt. Most of them had wife's and families, but they were putting themselves in danger by being here. It was at least, good to know that some people were not total slime like the person Kimiko had been dealing with as of late.

Scanning my eyes across the expansive area of our home, I remembered that Kimiko had gone upstairs to change into her bathing suit. Something about it being a really good day for a swim and tan. It was pretty hot out today, but I'm sure that most of my day would consist of staring at a computer screen. I was really admiring Kimiko's strength right now. She was doing her best to show me that none of this was bothering her. I knew she didn't want me to worry about her, but it had always been the first instinct I felt with her, even when I first met her. I always wanted to keep her safe and protected, and for the most part, I wasn't doing too good of a job lately.

Hoping Kimiko was outside by now, I walked out the sliding doors to the pool. Typical. She wasn't there yet. Looking at the pool, I immediately noticed that it was a blood red. Almost like someone had poured gallons of red food coloring into the pool. At least I hoped it was food coloring. One thing was for sure, Kimiko was not swimming in the pool. In fact, I didn't want her anywhere near the pool. Darting my eyes around the area, I noticed a slip of paper held down by a small rock. Quickly making my way over to it, I grabbed it, and stuffed it into my pocket just as Kimiko came out.

I watched as she looked at the pool. "Um, Rai...is there a reason the water is red?" She asked, not sounding the least bit suspicious.

Coming over to her, I also studied the water. "You know," I said, "I think the filter is broken, something red probably got into the water. Chemicals maybe?"

Kimiko gave a frown. "Dammit. Today really is a good day for swimming." Sending her eyes up, she gazed at the sky, her aviator sunglasses absorbing most of the sun's rays.

"How about you go to the bookstore?" I asked, wanting her out of the house if something was about to happen. "It's always cool in there."

She tilted her head, giving thought. "Well...okay." After a moment, she asked, "Are you doing anything today?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I have lots of paperwork I really should be doing right now."

"Okay then. Listen, there's a street festival coming up, so I thought maybe we could go?" Kimiko told me, giving me an irresistible smile.

"Of course we can go," I replied, putting my arm around her.

Kimiko's smile widened. "Good, I'll get a flyer when I go out today, so you can clear up any meetings."

Always the planner. "Alright. Now go and get ready, or you won't make it to the bookstore in time." Then I gave a pause.

Kimiko noticed. "You want me to take someone with me right?"

Caught in the act. "I'm just worried about you. It would put me at ease to know your not alone."

Kimiko gave a soft smile. Putting her arms around me, she said, "I know your worried about me. You always are. And it's really sweet." Giving me a kiss, she pulled away. Walking a few feet from me, she called out again. "It's a good thing someone's coming with me. I need someone to carry all the books I'm going to buy."

I laughed, as she gave me an easygoing smile. "Be careful, okay?" I yelled after her.

"I will." She said, giving me some reassurance, as she closed the sliding door behind her.

When she was gone, I pulled the paper out of my pocket.

_What else is red? What is red anyways?_

_A color or a fear?_

_Deep Red? Blood Red?_

_Or passionate red?_

_-Tivt_

Yes. I was definitely happy Kimiko hadn't seen this. For the umpteenth time I asked myself just what the hell was going on. This person was taking stalker to a whole new level. I was seriously going to hurt this guy. Makingmy way to the entrance of the house, I began talking to the head guard.

Kimiko's POV

"All ready," I said, standing on the porch.

Raimundo gave a grin. "Don't have too much fun."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I will."

Walking to my purple convertible, I was followed by a trusted guard. I felt kinda bad for him. I was liable to spend the whole day just in the bookstore. I got in my car, as my 'shadow' did the same. We drove in silence. I mean, it was kinda awkward. I drove fast, wanting to get out of this position as soon as possible. Reaching the bookstore, I parked, and got out. Going immediately to the Manga section, I began piling books into my hands. My guard graciously offered to hold some. I had to think which volumes I already and didn't. The guard didn't complain, which made me feel good. Going to the Coffee Café in the back of the store, I ordered some coffees. I had a rather large pile of books. Good thing my parking spot was right by the entrance. Telling my 

guard that I had to go the bathroom, and that he didn't need to come with me, I began walking to the side of the store. Reaching the bathroom, my phone gave a small ting. Someone had sent me a text message. Leaning against the wall, I open the message.

_You looked really good in your bathing suit_

_Maybe we can go swimming sometime_

_Be careful not to stay in the sun too long_

_Or you could burn : _)

It was signed Tivt. Suddenly, the bathroom seemed like it was shrinking. Running out the door to the area where I left my bodyguard, I got a cold chill. He was gone. Grabbing my purse, and leaving my books, I searched all around the bookstore and then did so again, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. I felt exposed being by myself. I really hoped nothing happened to him on my account. Looking twice more, I was getting increasingly frantic. Deciding he could get back on his own, I ran to my car, and went way past the speed limit the whole way home.

Arriving at the house, I found Raimundo in the back of the house, fixing the pool. Seeing me, he stood up. "Kim, your home."

"Raimundo, I lost my guard." I said, unsure how to say what happened, and wanting to get right to the point.

He gave a smirk. "Lost him? How?"

I frowned. "I think something happened to him. I got this text message right before he disappeared. And I didn't just lose him in the bookstore. I checked all around four times!"

"It's alright. I'm sure he's fine. Can I see the text message?" He asked.

"Showing him the message, he frowned. "Why don't we call him. All the guards have a cell phone." Following him to the front of the house, I expected the worse. Getting the number, we called him. No answer. We tried for the next 10 minutes, and nothing. There wasn't much we could do, except wait.

? ? ? POV

"You really think your _capable_ of protecting Kimiko? Is that what you think? Well, crack up job you did. I could've taken her at anytime, although that time is fast approaching." I gave a malicious laugh. "Some guard you proved to be! Here's your pay."

Unmercifully, I beat him to the extent of my ability. Too bloody really, for my taste. I liked them screaming. But this man refused to give me the satisfaction. Rat bastard. I finally stopped, when he was inches away from dying. That fucking cell phone of his wouldn't stop ringing. In disgust, I smashed it against the wall. Probably his keepers trying to check up on him. Pulling out his 

wallet, I took his money. I had a special night to prepare for. Seeing a photo of what I assumed was his family, I stuck it in his face.

"Is this your wife? Oh, and some kids? Too bad you won't ever see them again." My voice was as cold as ice. With that last parting exchange, I left him there. And if someone didn't find him soon, that would be the end of him. Permanently.

-

--

I was crying at the wife and children part. The thing is, there really is people so malicious right now. I hope you like the story still. Four or five chapters left, depending how I split it. I was feeling particularly hurtful. I made a decision last night about something I've been pondering for a while. So we'll see. I was wondering if more people wanted RaiKim or more suspense or half of both. So tell me. Oh one more thing, this story should have a cool fan name, if anyone can think of one.

-RaiKimLover


End file.
